In this Phase I trial, advanced stage solid tumor cancer patients with no curative therapeutic options will be treated with subcutaneous IL-1Alpha which has shown antitumor effects in animal models as well as enchancement of WBC and platelet counts. Five dose levels of drug will be tested in an attempt to determine the maximum tolerated dose to be used in subsequent trials.